1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a circuit supplied with direct voltage for generating voltages and/or currents with different curve forms and/or different frequencies and/or different polarities, with at least one load.
2. Description of Related Art
In many technological and research fields, it is essential and important to have available voltages and currents which are controllable within wide limits, as far as their magnitude and their progression as a function of time is concerned. Without any claims of completeness, several application areas are enumerated here: regulation of DC current motors with reversible directions of rotation; regulation of alternating current motors as far as their rpm and directions of rotation are concerned; low frequency currents or voltages for research and investigation work, for instance in the biological field; direct current supplies for gas discharge lamps and their brightness regulation; testing of electrical apparatus with complex resistance behavior over wide frequency ranges and more of the same.